Friends and Lovers
by Cat Samwise
Summary: [Prequel 3 to WSFO] It's the end of the Christmas holidays and Hermione and Ron come back to school. Now what?


Friends and Lovers

By Cat Samwise

Ron and Hermione entered the common room. "Hey Harry!" they both called.

"Hello," answered Harry smiling.

"How was the break?" asked Ron after sitting in an armchair in front of Harry. Hermione sat next to Harry.

"It was fine. It was really quiet here, for a change."

"Must be relaxing," said Hermione. "I didn't have a quiet _moment_. My parents had all our relatives and friends and _whoever_ in our house. I thought I'd break down and curse everyone around."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron smirked.

"And how was your holiday, Ron?" asked Harry like he was talking to a three-year-old. 

Ron glared at Harry for a second and then smiled. "It was fine. Mum gave us a lecture how we should spend more time with _you_ and be there for you, because these are difficult times and yada, yada, yada."

"That's very considerate," said Hermione.

"And not preying at _all_," added Harry.

Ron shrugged. "She likes you."

"Did you do your homework?" Hermione change the subject.

"Yep," said Harry.

"Nope," said Ron. "But I was hoping you'll let me copy."

"I will certainly not!" said Hermione.

"Oh, come on!" said Ron. "'Mione, please!"

"No! And don't call me that!"

"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione!"

Harry left them there. He went to the lake, checked for preying eyes and continued on. About a minute later he got to the meeting place.

Draco was leaning against a tree. "What took you so long?"

"Ron and 'Mione are back."

"'Mione?"

"Hermione."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Why are you standing so far away?" Draco asked eventually. "I actually miss you."

Harry grinned and stepped closer. Draco was on him in no time, kissing him hard and deep. Harry didn't protest. He kissed Draco back and held him closer. They sank to the ground, Draco pushing Harry on the soft grass. He shifted to Harry's ear and his hands started to undo Harry's robes.

"Draco," Harry whispered.

"Hmm," said Draco and licked Harry's neck.

"Draco, stop," Harry whispered again.

Draco lifted his head to look at Harry. "Wha - why?"

Harry everted his eyes. "I don't want to, not now… not _here_ … remember?"

Draco looked at him for a second and then grinned. "Oh, I get it! You're saving yourself! I don't know how I didn't see it before. But I do wander who for … hum a mystery! 'Mione maybe?"

"Draco!" Harry was laughing and so was Draco.

"Seriously now, do you mind?" Harry asked again.

"No, it's OK," answered Draco. "Come here."

He rolled off Harry and sat leaning against the tree. Harry shifted a bit and sat leaning against Draco. One of Draco's hands was on Harry's stomach and the other was caressing his arm. Harry leaned back, put his head on Draco's shoulder and nuzzled Draco's neck. They stayed in that position for quite some time.

"How long can you stay?" asked Draco gently.

Harry shrugged. "Ron and 'Mione would probably think I went to sleep and won't worry about me much. I've got an hour or so. What about you?"

Draco sighed. "No one'd notice even if I were gone for a month. Everyone in Slytherin is either too stupid or too self-absorbed. I can stay here forever."

"My poor thing," Harry whispered. "Well, I'd notice."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on top of his head. "Thank you."

Harry turned around and sat in Draco's lap; his legs on either side of Draco's hips; his arms around Draco's neck. He grinned. Draco grinned back and took Harry by his waist and pulled him closer. They kissed forgetting everything and everyone in the world. They parted, breathing hard.

"I wanted to ask you something," said Harry.

"What is it?"

"I don't remember."

"That's smart."

"Yeah. Maybe if you kissed me I'll remember."

"No objection here."

They locked their lips together again and stayed there for additional ten minutes.

"Remember now?" Draco grinned.

Harry nodded. "It's about Ron and 'Mione."

"What about them?"

"I - I was wandering if I should tell them."

"Tell them what?" asked Draco innocently while licking Harry's neck.

"Draco!" Harry shoved him playfully. "Tell them about us."

"What is there to tell?" Now he had his tongue in Harry's ear.

"Stop playing around, will you?" said Harry. "I want to know what you think."

"You're asking me whether to tell them or not?" Harry nodded. "I say no."

"Why?"

"You asked me, that's my answer."

"No! I just want to know where you're coming from."

"All right. I don't want anyone to know because then both of us will get hurt. If my father ever found out…"

Harry shuddered. "I understand but Ron and 'Mione are my friends."

"Harry, there are spies everywhere. I'm not saying Weasley or Granger are spies but what if _they_ tell or if someone overheard them? It could so easily be the wrong person."

"You're right." Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder again. "I just don't like keeping secrets from them."

Draco smiled, lifted Harry's head and kissed him slowly and tenderly.

"I have to go," said Harry.

"I'll see you later."

~

"And you're not leaving, why?" asked Draco after sometime.

"I like it here, thank-you-very-much."

"Alright, I'll go with you then."

They got up and walked hand in hand until it wasn't safe any more.

When Harry returned to the common room only a few people were still up, Ron included.

"Hey, where were you? I was starting to get worried," he said.

"I was down at the lake," answered Harry. "It's beautiful there this time of day."

Ron nodded. "Well, lets go to bed, big day ahead of us."

Harry followed him silently, thinking of Draco and sleeping in his arms.

~

A/N - I am soooooo sorry! We have such a different weather here from the UK that I completely forgot it snows there! Will you please, please, please, _please_ forgive me? When I realized my mistake I couldn't find any way to change the story and still let it have the story line I wanted. I'm really sorry.

I'm also extreamly sorry for the long, _long_ wait. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again.

Disclaimer-       _Ron's hair is red,  
                        Snape's hair is "Eww",  
                        I don't own a thing,  
                        So please, god, don't sue._

*Bursts in tears* I don't even own the disclaimer! It's Angel Chica's.


End file.
